Sueño húmedo
by zoroiloveyou
Summary: Smoker está enamorado de Zoro, pero sabe que no es correcto. ¿Qué hará, le confesará sus sentimientos a Zoro o lo dejará pasar? Primer capitulo Zoroxsmoker, segundo orgía, tercero un poco de orgía y ZoroxSmoker
1. Chapter 1

Bueno aquí os traigo un fic de una pareja que me encanta, ZoroxSmoker. Los pocos fics que he encontrado de esta pareja eran todos con Smoker de seme así que es hora de cambiarlo, ¿no creéis? Seguramente haga tres capítulos, pero ya se verá. Por cierto contiene spoilers de la saga de Punk Hazard, pero cambie la historia. Todos los personajes pertenecen a Eichiro Oda.

-Si, Roronoa, ahí. Dame más duro, ah...-gimió Smoker siendo penetrado fuertemente por el espadachín.  
-¿Como se pide?-susurró en el oído de Smoker, Zoro.  
-Por favor ah... Roronoa-sempai(no me pregunteís, suena más sexy).  
-Está bien, no me gusta dejar a las putas insatisfechas-dijo Zoro dándole más y más fuerte a Smoker aumentando el sonido de sus gemidos-Me corro, Roronoa-sempai!-gimió Smoker liberando toda su esencia.

-¡Ah!-gritó Smoker despertándose del sueño e incorporándose.  
Las pulsaciones del corazón le iban a mil. Se fijo en donde estaba y vio que estaba en una cama en el barco de los mugiwaras. Se tocó la cabeza con la palma de la mano para relajarse, menos mal que estaba solo, sino podrían ver el enorme bulto que había en la cama.  
-He oído un grito, ¿estás bien smoker-san?-preguntó Robin desde fuera.  
-Claro que estoy bien-respondió él bordemente.  
-Se ve que una persona no se ha levantado con el pie adecuado-dijo Robin con una risita y se fue.  
Smoker se volvió a tumbar sobre la cama gruñendo. Otra vez un sueño húmedo con el maldito Roronoa. Empezó a preguntarse desde cuando sentía esto por el cazador de piratas y entonces se acordó de cuando el lo salvo de ahogarse. Cuando lo vio se enamoró perdidamente de él, de su mirada, de su sonrisa, de su cuerpo... Porque tenía que pasarse eso precisamente a él, a un marine enamorarse de un maldito pirata. Desde entonces empezó a tener sueños con él, a veces era simplemente decirle que estaba enamorado de él pirata y a veces este lo rechazaba y otras veces lo aceptaba, otras veces Zoro lo mataba o él lo mataba a él, la mayoría de las veces era tomado por Zoro y raramente el lo tomaba, pero siempre se acordaba de el sueño sin importar lo que pasara. Para él fue una desgracia tener que dejar de verlo después de Alabasta, y cuando lo vio otra vez en Punk Hazard, cuando creyó que ya había olvidado sus sentimientos por él espadachín, otra vez recordó lo que sentía por él. Recordó que Doflamingo había conseguido llegar hasta allí que habían iniciado una lucha en la que la mayoría de sus marines habían muerto y recordó como fue rescatado por el maldito mugiwara y que consiguieron escapar gracias a la gata ladrona que había conseguido despegar el cielo impidiendo que Doflamingo usara su poder para volar. También rescataron a Tashigi, esta ahora estaba durmiendo en el cuarto de las chicas. Después fue curado por el renito y por Law, y luego a pesar de las quejas de Law, mugiwara decidió ir al G-5 para dejar a Smoker allí. Joder porque tiene que ser tan bueno, y lo peor de todo, como puede ser tan bueno con un marine un maldito pirata. Decidió olvidarse de eso y se fijo en su erección, que aún no había desaparecido. Metió su mano por debajo de la manta y comenzó a darle caricias por encima del boxer, dejo que su imaginación tomara control de la situación y quitó la manta. Se bajó el boxer y su erección quedo libre. Siguió dandole caricias lentas y se imagino a Zoro desnudandose liberando su enorme palo. Se imagino a él mismo metiendoselo en la boca directamente en la boca oyendo los gemidos de su amado, como despues lo besaba apasionadamente y le preparaba. Después se lo imagino dirigiendo su erección a su entrada y como lo empezaba a penetrar cuidadosamente. Sin darse cuenta había empezado a meter sus dedos en si mismo y a acelerar la velocidad de masturbación. Empezó a gemir el nombre de Zoro, mientras se imaginaba como era penetrado por el. Dio con sus dedos en el punto especial y se corrió sobre su torso.  
-Ah, ah...Rorona-gimió Smoker con semen en la mano y sobre sus abdominales.  
Ahora llegaba el momento de frustación por saber que eso nunca llegaría a pasar. "Genial ahora tendré que ducharme"pensó levantandose de la cama. "Iré transformado en humo, no quiero que nadie me vea en este estado"pensó él dandole gracias a Dios de que tenía la habilidad de los logias. Se transformó en humo y se deslizó por debajo de la puerta dirigiendose al baño. No se dio cuenta de que una oreja había desaparecido en su habitación.  
-Así que cazador blanco-san tiene sentimientos por espadachín-san, interesante-dijo Robin con una risita.  
-Murmurabas algo Robin-chwan?-preguntó Sanji con corazones en los ojos.  
-Ah?-dijo Robin siendo sacada de sus pensamientos-Oh, no nada. ¿Podrías traerme una bebida fría por favor cocinero-san?  
-Ahora mismo voy, mi amada! El desayuno estará listo en unos minutos, ¿podrías llamar a todo el mundo?-dijo Sanji en un torbellino de amor.  
-Claro-dijo Robin con una sonrisa a la que Sanji respondío con corazones en sus ojos.  
Smoker llegó al baño y cerró la puerta. Gracias a Dios no había nadie. Se dirigió a la ducha y dejo que el agua cayera sobre él. Se limpió el semen y simplemente se dejo llevar. Despues de un rato salió de la ducha aliviado. Odiaba ducharse lo hacía sentirse vulnerable. Se fijo en una de las toallas y vio que era verde, por casualidad no será la de Zoro no? La cogio y aspiró su aroma, olía bien, seguramente la lavarían a menudo. Comenzó a secarse con ella disfrutando del pensamiento de que Zoro seguramente se secaba con ella. Cuando estuvo seco se volvió a transformar en humo y volvió a su cuarto. Se vistió y cuando termino oyó la voz de Robin.  
-El desayuno está listo Smoker-san.  
-Ahora voy.  
Robin se fue y Smoker salío de su habitación. Cuando llegó a la cocina casi todo el mundo estaba allí.  
-Smokey!-gritó Luffy lleno de alegría como siempre-Sientate aquí.  
Smoker gruñó y se sentó al lado de Luffy. Se fijó en el resto de la tripulación. La gata ladrona hablaba con Robin de no se que, el renito y el de la nariz larga lo miraban con temor, Law lo miraba arrogantemente y recordó que perdió la batalla contrá él y eso le fustró, después vio al cyborg que estaba haciendo una de sus poses raras y el esqueleto estaba tocando una de sus canciones y Sanji simplemente cocinaba. No pudo evitar reirse, esta situación era tan rara...  
-Que te hace gracia Smokey, yo también me quiero reir-dijo Luffy con un puchero.  
-Debe parecerle graciosa la situación en la que se encuentra y la gente con la que está-dijo Law que aún no había terminado de acostumbrarse a la tan extraña tripulación.  
Smoker simplemente gruñó, pero la sonrisa no se le fue de la cara. A la mierda, por una vez me comportaré como una persona normal y dejaré las reglas de los marines, es la segunda que me salvan por lo menos debo agradecerselo.  
-Donde está Tashigi?  
-Está luchando con Zoro-san-respondió Robin fijandose en las expresiones de Smoker.  
Smoker sintió una punzada de celos al oír eso y vio que Robin le miraba sonriendo. "Mierda, no debo dejar que eso me afecte o sino lo descubirá"pensó él. Ya había oído lo inteligente que era la niña del demonio.  
-Has mejorado bastante, pero sigues siendo peor que yo-dijo Zoro entrando en la cocina.  
-Se que no has puesto toda tu energía, ¡combate conmigo otra vez!-gritó Tashigi enfadada.  
-Jajaja, puede que después-respondió él sentandose al lado de Luffy y enfrente de Smoker.  
-Maldito marimo no hagas enfadar a Tashigi-chan-gritó Sanji.  
-Si, si lo que tu digas, cejas de caracol-dijo Zoro, no tenía ganas de comenzar una pelea.  
Smoker se empezó a poner nervioso y comenzó a sudar mirando hacia abajo, Law que estaba al lado suya se fijo en eso.  
-Smoker-ya estas bien? Te veo rojo-dijo Law riendose.  
-Si, no pasa nada-dijo él pellizcandose con haki para calmarse con el dolor.  
Levantó su cabeza y vio que Zoro lo miraba. Su corazón se paró al ver que le sonreía. "Mierda parezco una niña enamorada de una estrella"pensó Smoker. Tashigi se sentó al lado de Zoro poniendo cara de enfado.  
-Cuando llegaremos a la base?-preguntó Tashigi.  
-Probablemente en tres días-dijo Nami-Aunque se me había olvidado deciros que no os dejaremos en la base.  
-Como?-preguntó Smoker.  
-Pararemos en una isla y os dejaremos allí, sería arriesgado acercarse a una base marine, no somos tontos-dijo ella.  
-Me parece justo-respondió Smoker evitando el contacto visual con Zoro, no podría mirarlo despues de los sueños que tuvo con él.  
-Ya está el desayuno!-dijo Sanji trayendo una torre de tortitas.  
Law, se fijo en que Luffy había estado muy callado y horrorizado vio como se preparaba para estirar su mano, hizo un room y puso cuatro tortitas sobre todos los platos.  
-¡Buena esa Trafalgar!-dijo Sanji viendo como llegaba una mano.  
-Traffy, eso no es justo-dijo Luffy con un puchero.  
-No dejaré que me vuelvas a robar la comida, Luffy-ya.  
-Mmm, que buena pinta-dijo Ussop.  
Smoker se fijo en las tortias y puso chocolate por encima. "La verdad es que si tienen buena pinta"penso dirigiendo a su boca un pedazo. De repente mordió el metal del tenedor. "que raro pensaba que tenía un poco en el tenedor"pensó él ajeno a las risas. Volvio a coger y otra vez mordio el metal. "Que demonios pasa aquí". Lo intentó otra vez y volvio a morder el metal.  
-Smoker-sama-dijo Tashigi conteniendo la risa y señalando a Luffy.  
Aun con el tenedor en la mano se fijo en Luffy y vio que este lo miraba con una sonrisa mientras comía algo, vio que las tortitas de luffy estaban todavía intactas y se fijo en las suyas, vio que no quedaba ninguna.  
-¡Serás cabrón, maldito mugiwara-gritó Smoker lanzandole el tenedor que Luffy esquivó facilmente.  
-Shishishishishi-rió Luffy comiendose sus tortitas de golpe.  
-¿Que voy a comer yo ahora?-dijo él enfadado.  
-Siempre que comas con Luffy debes estar alerta-dijo Zoro riendo.  
Smoker se rindió y se dejo caer sobre la silla.  
-Tranquilo, siempre dejo algunas por si acaso Luffy se come las de los demás-dijo Sanji dejando tres tortitas sobre el plato de Smoker.  
Smoker no perdió el tiempo y se las metio directamente en la boca provocando que sus mofletes se inflaran.  
-Shishishshishi-rió Luffy-que cara más graciosa tienes Smokey.  
Smoker gruño mientras comía. Todos ya terminaron de desayunar y se fueron a hacer lo de siempre. Como no tenía nada que hacer decidió espiar por un rato a Zoro. Se transformó en humo dejando solo visible sus ojos y los elevó en el aire. Se dirigió hacia arriba hasta el sitio donde Zoro solía entrenar. Lo que vio le dejó sin habla. Zoro se encontraba haciendo flexiones con un pulgar mientras sostenía una pesa de enormes proporciones con los pies. Lo mejor era que estaba sin el kimono verde ese que lleva siempre. No se dio cuenta de que su mirada recorrió todo el cuerpo de Zoro, sus músculos tan perfectamente definidos y las gotas de sudor resbalando sobre su cuerpo. Como desearía el ser una de ellas. Notó como su ereción empezaba a crecer. "Será mejor que deje de verlo"se dijo a si mismo. Volvió otra vez a su cuerpo y salió a cubierta. Se fijó en Robin que lo miraba y actuó como si nada hubiera pasado.  
-Podemos hablar un momento a solas?-dijo una voz por la espalda.  
Smoker pegó un salto del susto.  
-Robin?-preguntó él y vio otra vez a la otra Robin, esta desaparecío como pétalos de flores-Veo que tus habilidades han aumentando.  
-No es momento de hablar de mis habilidades, ven conmigo.  
Smoker no teniendo nada mejor que hacer acompaño a Robin hasta la biblioteca y se sentaron en un sofá.  
-No vas a decirle nada?  
-Como?-dijo Smoker empezando a ponerse nervioso-De que hablas?  
-Sabes perfectamente de que hablo-dijo ella-Se que sientes algo por espadachin-san.  
-Que dices? Como podría yo sentir algo por un maldito pirata y menos, por un hombre.  
-Que raro me parece que lo que oí antes me decía lo contrario...  
-De que hablas?  
-De los gemidos pronunciando el nombre de Zoro-san o me equivoco?  
-Serás?!-dijo Smoker levantando el puño, no, no la atacaría. Si la atacara Luffy nunca lo perdonaría y no volvería a ver a Zoro-No te metas en mi vida niña del demonio.  
-Se que no es asunto mío, pero deberías decirselo, ¿que vas a perder? Zoro-san no es el tipo de persona que se lo contaría a la gente y no creo que te odie.  
-Tu que sabrás?-respondió Smoker largándose. Ella no sabe lo dificil que es esto.  
-Parece que necesitara ayuda, debería meterme?-pensó Nico Robin.  
Smoker salió de la biblioteca enfadado. No se dio cuenta de que Zoro estaba delante y se chocó con él tirandolo al suelo. Smoker se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.  
-Oh, perdón-dijo Smoker vergonzoso algo impropio de él.  
-No es nada, además te estaba buscando.  
"Me estaba buscando"No pudo evitar ponerse nervioso.  
-Me gustaría saber si quieres entrenar un rato conmigo-dijo Zoro-No se tiene la oportunidad de entrenar con un logia todos los días.  
-Claro!Quiero decir, sí, ¿por qué no?-dijo Smoker contento.  
Los dos subieron a la zona de entrenamiento de Zoro.  
-Nada de heridas graves, eh?-dijo Zoro.  
-Si-"como podría herir ese cuerpo"pensó Smoker.  
Zoro fue el primero en atacar, Smoker detuvo el ataque con su Jutte y envió su puño rodeado de haki, Zoro lo detuvo con otra espada y mando un corte envuelto en haki. Smoker se separo con humo para esquivarlo, pero Zoro ya lo tenía previsto y mando un corte hacia arriba que fue detenido por el jutte de Smoker.  
-Estoy excitado-dijo Zoro quitandose la parte de arriba del haramaki(no se si se llama así lo que parece un kimono, de todas maneras creo que ya sabreís como se pone Zoro cuando va a luchar) y poniendose el pañuelo en la cabeza.  
"Que demonios, se va a desnudar"pensó Smoker no entendiendo lo que Zoro decía por excitar. Noto que se distrajo demasiado con el cuerpo de Zoro, y vio que este se acercaba con una velocidad demoníaca y le hacía un corte en el pecho.  
-Aghh!-gritó Smoker palpandose la herida.  
-Nunca te distraigas con el enemigo delante.  
Smoker se dejo llevar por la furia y se transformo todo en humo. La habitación quedo envuelta en una neblina blanca. Los de la tripulación se fijaron en que las ventanas ahora estaban blancas."Que cojones pasa"pensó Zoro. De repente notó como si una lengua pasara sobre su espalda y se estremeció se giro rapidamente para ver que era, pero solo había humo. "Serán imaginaciones mías"pensó el. Lo siguiente fue que notó manos alrededor de su cuerpo acariciandolo. "El humo esta vivo?". Smoker se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y paró. Despues hizo aparecer su puño con haki y golpeó a Zoro por la espalda. Zoro salió disparado chocando con la pared. La nariz le empezó a sangrar y cogio su espada. Envio distintos cortes que no hiecieron nada. Otra vez por detrás le golpearon. Zoro se encabróno y un aura demoniaca le empezo a rodear. De repente Smoker se empezó a asustar de Zoro y se desconcentró haciendo que el humo se concentrara en su cuerpo. Zoro sonrio y atacó a Smoker empujandolo con su espada sin llegar a cortarlo. Por la inercia Zoro se cayó sobre Smoker y lo tiró al suelo. Smoker se dio cuenta de la situación en la que estaban y se enrojeció. Zoro tenía sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Smoker y una de ellas estaba sobre el corazón de Smoker. "Dios como puede palpitar tan rápido un corazon"se preguntó Zoro levantandose y dandole la mano a Smoker. Smoker la aceptó y Zoro le ayudó a levantarse.  
-Ha sido un buen combate-admitío Zoro.  
Smoker no respondío, estaba nervioso. Zoro se puso otra vez el haramaki y el pañuelo se lo quito de la cabeza. Zoro se le quedo mirando y se preguntó que le pasaría a Smoker por la cabeza en esos momentos.  
-Bueno vienes abajo?-preguntó Zoro.  
-S-si voy-murmuró Smoker.  
-Hemos llegado a una isla-gritó Nami.  
Los dos bajaron y vieron que habían atracado en una isla con una ciudad y un puerto. Nami les explicó que solo era una isla de pasada para recoger algunos suministros, pero que se quedarían a pasar la noche.  
-Me voy a bañar ahora, te vienes Smoker?-preguntó Zoro.  
Se le paro el corazon cuando lo oyó. No despreciaria una ocasión para ver a Zoro desnudo.  
-Va-... Vamos-contestó Smoker con dificultad.  
Los dos se dirigieron al baño y Robin sonrio, usó su poder y puso un ojo y una oreja en el baño. Cuando llegaron al baño se empezaron a desnudar, Zoro se fue quitando sus prendas lentamente y lo mismo hizo Smoker sin quitarle un ojo de encima. Viendo el cuerpo por el que siempre soñaba en frente le estaba matando, vio que estaba más musculoso que el y le impresiono. Por fin Zoro se quito la última prenda y abrio una de las duchas. Smoker le miró el culo y la espalda y noto como algo crecia ahi debajo. "Mierda deja de mirarle". Se quito toda la ropa y uso humo para ocultar su ereccion, ya en la ducha puso el agua lo más fria posible y el humo desaparecio al igual que su erección.  
-La verdad es que tienes un mejor cuerpo del que me imaginé-dijo Zoro sonriendo.  
"Me ha dicho un cumplido?"penso sonrojandose.  
-Pero el tuyo es mejor-dijo él.  
-Ahora que lo pienso porque tienes el agua tan fría, no es mejor caliente? Porque yo la prefiero más caliente.  
-Despues de hacer ejercicio la pongo siempre fría-dijo Smoker mirandole de reojo.  
-Ah, pasame el champú.  
"Ahora"pensó Robin. Smoker cogió el champú y se dispuso a pasarselo cuando Robin hizo surgir la mano en el suelo haciendo que Smoker tropezara con ella, resbalando cayendo sobre Zoro provocando que Zoro se cayera juntando sus labios. Los dos se quedaron con los ojos abiertos como platos. "No me puedo creer que esto este pasando"pensó Smoker. "Estoy harto no aguanto más, ya me da igual lo que pase después"pensó Smoker y comenzo a meter su lengua en la boca de Zoro. Zoro gimió ante la intrusión y metió su lengua también para hacerle saber quien era el dominante. Smoker gimió y se sorprendió de que Zoro le respondiera. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó del beso que cada vez se tornaba más caliente. La erección de Smoker se notaba ya sobre los duros abdominales de Zoro. Zoro decidió profundizar del beso y le agarró del culo provocando que Smoker gimiera en su boca. De repente Smoker se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se separó bruscamente de él dejando a Zoro sorprendido.  
-Perdón-dijo Smoker agarrando su ropa y yendose rápidamente.  
Corrió hasta su habitación, se secó y se vistió rápidamente. La erección no le había abandonado.  
-Que es lo que acaba de pasar?-se preguntó.

Espero que os gustara y que no se os hiciera muy largo, y ya sabeis reviews ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Decidió tumbarse en la cama y reflexionar sobre lo que había pasado."Sí me respondío al beso, puede ser que yo le guste o simplemente será que estaba caliente?Agh, no lo sé, debería salir ya la cena estará lista dentro de poco"pensó Smoker saliendo de su cuarto. Se dirigió a la cocina y vio que aún no había nadie. "Bueno por lo menos no está Roronoa, iré afuera a ver si están ahí". Salío afuera y vio que había una gran pancarta en la que decía escrito: "ZORO Y SMOKER, QUEDAROS EN EL BARCO A HACER LA GUARDIA, LOS DEMÁS HEMOS SALIDO A UNA FIESTA, GRACIAS, NAMI". "No, no, no, ¡mierda! Serán cabrones, joder encima me tengo que quedar solo con Zoro"pensó cagandose en la puta Nami. Se fue hacia el barco y fue al cuarto de los chicos para ver si estaba allí Zoro, pero se paró al oír unas voces.  
-Así que me gustas Zoro-ya.  
-Vaya, no esperaba que dijeras eso, ni siquiera sabía que te gustaban los hombres-dijo Zoro-Creía que te gustaba Nami.  
-Claro que no, solo me gustas tú.  
-Lo siento, pero hay alguien en el barco que me gusta.  
-¿Quién?-preguntó Law triste.  
-No sé si decirtelo-dijo Zoro.  
"DILO"pensó Smoker con el corazón palpitando.  
-Pero por lo menos yo te atraigo sexualmente?-preguntó Law.  
Smoker empezó a enfadarse por lo que Law estaba insinuando.  
-Estás muy bueno, para que negarlo.  
-Por favor Zoro-ya dejame darte placer.  
-Lo siento, no me interesa ser el uke.  
-Al menos dejame que te la chupe, con tal de oirte gemir-suplicó Law.  
-Bueno, si tanto la quieres tomala.  
-Gracias, por fin voy a comer de este delicioso pastel.  
"Mierda de verdad se la va a mamar, tengo que detenerlo"pensó Smoker celoso y abriendo la puerta. Cuando la abrío lo único que vio fue un sombrero tapando completamente la parte inferior de Zoro, mientras este lo sujetaba como atrayendolo hacia su interior. Zoro tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza hacia arriba del placer. Smoker se le quedó viendo pasmado con un reguero de saliva a punto de caérsele de la boca. Su erección comenzó a crecer. "No esto está mal, yo debería estar haciendoselo a él, no Law".  
-Ah sí Law, succiona más fuerte-gimió Zoro.  
Smoker se armó de valor y se acercó.  
-Law quita tu boca de ahí!-gritó Smoker.  
Law separó su boca del pene de Zoro con un plop!  
-¿Y quién eres tu para decirme eso?-preguntó Law levantandose y colocando su brazo rodeando el hombro de Zoro mientras que con la mano del otro brazo masturbaba a Zoro haciendole gemir.  
-Apartate de Roronoa-volvio a repetir Smoker empezando a impacientarse.  
-Law vete...-gimió Zoro.  
-Roronoa-ya no te dejare ir facilmente, seré tu puta si quieres, hazme lo que quieras, pero quiéreme-dijo Law.  
-No!-gritó Smoker acercandose a Zoro- Roronoa me gustas.  
Zoro y Law se quedaron sin habla por un momento. Law empezó a reirse.  
-Jajaja, como si tu fueras a gustarle a él-dijo Law.  
-Smoker, la verdad es que tu también me gustas-admitió Zoro.  
Law se quedó sin habla y sus brazos se separaron de Zoro. Smoker también se quedo sin habla, pero sintió como si el corazón le fuera a estallar de alegría al fin estaría con su amado cazador de piratas. Zoro se acercó a él sonriendo, pero de repente lo agarraron por detrás poniendo un cuchillo sobre el cuello de Zoro.  
-Un solo movimiento y lo rajo-dijo Law-¡Room!  
Law desaparecio junto a Zoro sin dejarle tiempo a smoker de reaccionar.

Zoro y Law se encontraban ahora en la zona de entrenamiento de Zoro.  
-Law, ¿qué estas haciendo?  
-Lo siento, Zoro-ya, pero solo seré tuyo, ¡Room!-gritó Law.  
Al instante aparecío la barrera azul y unas cadenas se enrollaron a las manos y a los pies de Zoro, pegandolo a la pared dejandolo sin movimiento. Law se acercó a él lentamente. Se junto a Zoro pegando sus cuerpos y Law paso sus manos por el cuerpo de Zoro acariciandolo.  
-Law suéltame, sabes lo que hará Luffy si se entera no?  
-Me da igual, además se que no se lo contaras-dijo Law dandole un beso en la boca e introduciendo su lengua en la boca de Zoro, pero este no respondía-vamos Zoro, si no no es igual de divertido.  
-Lo siento Law, pero solo lo haré con Smoker-respondió él.  
-Conque te vas a hacer el duro, eh?-dijo Law sacando una botellita con una pildora.  
Sacó la pildora de la botella y la dejo sobre su mano. Zoro se preguntó que sería cuando de repente Law se la metio en la boca y se la pasó a Zoro de golpe besandolo y empujandolo con la lengua. Zoro se intento resistir, pero se la tragó.  
-Maldito, que me has dado?-preguntó Zoro intentando deshacerse de las cadenas.  
-Algo que te haga cooperar-dijo.  
Mientras esperaba que los efectos aparecieran fue quitandole la ropa a Zoro.  
-Primero te quitaremos este maldito kimono que me impide ver tu hermoso cuerpo-comentó mientras se lo quitaba con la faja-Por fin.  
Tiró la ropa al suelo y atrajó el cuerpo el cuerpo comenzando a lamerlo. Mordió uno de los pezones oyendo un gruñido de Zoro y luego fue al cuello y lo mordio y lamió.  
-Tan bueno este cuerpo, como me esperaba de Roronoa-ya-dijo LAw relamiendose bajando su lengua por los abdominales.  
-Quitate de aquí-gritó Zoro intentando resistirse al placer de la lengua de Law en su cuerpo. Por alguna razón se empezaba a sentir cansado y relajado.  
-Veamos por aquí-dijo Law chistosamente quitando los zapatos y los pantalones desasperadamente lento-Vaya,vaya excitados estamos, eh?  
Un bulto enorme se encontraba sobre los boxers de Zoro. Law se acercó relamiendose y lo mordió por encima provocando un gemido en Zoro.  
-Ahh, Law ahh´-gimió Zoro intentando no gemir, algo estaba haciendo que actuara más raro de lo normal y de repente el contacto de la pared fría le excitaba más de lo normal.  
-Tranquilo Zoro, no tardaré mucho en lamertela-susurró Law en su oido mientras se la acariciaba.  
Le besó otra vez en la boca y esta vez Zoro si respondió metiendo toda su lengua haciendo que chocaran las dos y se mezclaran. Law gimió en la boca de Zoro mientras se quitaba su ropa. La dejo caer seprarandose un momento del beso y se quedó en unos boxers blancos que resaltaban en su piel. Zoro se le quedó mirando con la boca abierta.  
-¿Qué te gusta lo que ves eh?-dijo sensualmente pasando su mano por su propio cuerpo.  
Zoro no se contuvo y arranco de cuajo la pared llevandose las cadenas consigo. Tumbo a Law en el suelo que por un momento se había asustado y Zoro comenzó a besarlo otra vez lujuriosamente con lengua mientras le apretaba el culo haciendole gemir en su boca. Zoro le bajó de golpe los boxers y se metió en la boca el pene de Law.  
-¡Ah... Zoro-ya no tenías que hacer eso!-gimió Law mientras Zoro se la metía entera de la punta a la base.  
Law empezó a penetrarlo cogiendole del pelo marcandole el ritmo mientras Zoro lo unico que hacía era tragar. Viendo a Zoro-ya comerle el pene era demasiado para Law y se corrió llenando la boca de Zoro de su esencia. Zoro se lo trago enterito y se relamió y luego se bajó los boxers. La sola visión del cuerpo de Zoro fue bastante para ponersela dura otra vez.  
-Ahora es tu turno-dijo Zoro poniendosela en la cara.  
-Espera Zoro-yaahhh, Mmmphh-gimió Law con toda esa mole en su boca.  
Intento lamerla, pero no pudo estaba completamente en su boca y sintio como llegaba hasta la campanilla. Gimio otra vez y vio que Zoro lo empezaba a penetrar bruscamente ahogandolo. Le dejo un momento de respiración y el aprovechó para lamer la punta dandole chupaditas para luego bajar hasta la base con la lengua y volver a subir y metersela de nuevo. Zoro lo volvió a penetrar y se corrió en su boca. Antes de que pudiera tragarselo Zoro comenzó a besarse con él y no tuvo más remedio que compartirlo.  
-Tu ya tuviste el mío o es que no era suficiente Zoro-ya?  
-Cállate Law, solo follamé-dijo Zoro colocandose sobre el pene de Law otra vez erecto.  
-Espera Zoro-ya no tienes que, ahhh-gimió el al ver como Zoro se la metia de golpe.  
-Ahh...-gimió Zoro comenzando a moverse por si solo.  
-Ahh, Roronoa-ya tan estrecho-gimió Law apretando las nalgas.  
-Ahh, Law dame más duro, más profundo-gimió Zoro empujandose así mismo hacia el interior para profundizar la estocada.  
Law empezó a penetrarlo aprovechando que cuando Zoro subiera él bajara, y cuando Zoro fuera a bajar el subiría penetrandolo más profundamente. Zoro empezó a masturbarse a sí mismo mientras era penetrado por Law.  
-Ahh, Zoro-ya me corró-gimió Law derramando su esencia en Zoro.  
Zoro se levantó de él provocando que algo de semen cayera de su interior y le ofrecío la mano a Law levantandolo.  
-¿Zoro-ya?-preguntó Law confuso.  
Zoro se sentó en el banco y le indicó a Law que se acercara. Law se acercó y Zoro lo tumbó sobre sí.  
-Ahora tu castigo-dijo Zoro y empezó a darle tortas en el culo.  
-Ahh, Zoro-ya para eso duele-gimió Law con el culo ahora rojo.  
-Después lo que te haré dolera más-dijo él.  
Zoro se levantó y puso a Law de espaldas contra la silla e hizo que el se apoyara en la silla. Le indicó que alzara el culo y Zoro lo penetró sin cuidado arrancando un gemido de dolor por parte de LAw.  
-Te dije que esto te dolería más-dijo Zoro agarrandolo del torso para penetrarlo más fuerte mientras Law se apoyaba en la silla.  
-Ahh, Zoro-ya eres demasiado brusco, ahh... Si por favor dame más, ahh... Zoro-ya estás tan bueno-gimió Law siendo violentamente penetrado por Zoro quien empezó a morderle la espalda y a arañarsela.  
-Y tu estas tan jodidamente estrecho-gimió él dandole más y más duro profundizando cada vez más las estocadas.  
-Ahh Zoro-ya, no puedo ... si sigues así me correré, ahh Zoro-ya-gimió Law siendo agarrado por los brazos de Zoro con los cuerpo totalmente juntos.  
Zoro mordió el hombro de Law y luego lo besó y Se corrió sobre el banco. Apretó sus interiores y Zoro se corrió en el ano de Law. Luego se salió de él provocando que Law gimiera y esta vez lo giró de enfrente.  
-Todavia estás para más Roronoa-ya-preguntó Law.  
-No debiste haberme dado esa droga para querer follar conmigo-dijo Zoro entrando de nuevo en Law y besandolo mientras lo penetraba.

-mierda puto Law llevandose a Zoro, donde estarán-dijo Smoker.  
Ya había buscado en todo el barco y de repente se acordó de cuando luchó contra Zoro.  
-¡Mierda como lo he podido pasar por alto-se pregunto Smoker.  
Volvio su cuerpo de humo y voló directamente hacia allí. Cuando llegó vio algo que le destrozó por dentro. Zoro estaba follandose a Law desgarradole en el interior y se corrio y volvio a salir y volvio a metersela y Law lo único que hacía era gemir descontroladamente gimiendo más y más alto el nombre de Zoro. En realidad Zoro ya no era Zoro, era simplemente una máquina de sexo. La droga lo había poseído por completo.  
-Zoro...-murmuró Smoker.  
Zoro no respondió y siguió dandole duro. Smoker se iba a ir cuando vio algo en el suelo. Se agachó y vio que era una botellita. La giró para ver lo que ponía y lo que leyó le encabronó bastante. Ponía: "Afrodisiaco X".  
-Law, cabrón!-gritó Smoker acercandose.  
-No pasa nada Smoker-ya nadie dice que no lo podamos compartir, ahh Zoro-ya sigue así, más duro-gimió Law.  
-Pero serás-dijo Smoker y como Law no se podía mover a la vez que era penetrado por Zoro, le puso unas esposas de kairoseki.  
-No mierda, ahh Zoro-ya-gimió Law siendo sus poderes drenados y agotados.  
Zoro continuó penetrandolo como si nada.  
-Zoro estoy aquí-dijo Smoker tratando de llamar la atención de Zoro consiguiendolo, aunque no de la manera esperada.  
Zoro salío de Law arrastrando algo de semen consigo y se plantó delante de Smoker.  
-¿Zoro?-preguntó Smoker, Zoro simplemente se le quedó mirando-Zoro, soy yo, Smoker.  
No pasó más de un segundo cuando de repente Smoker fue tirado al suelo siendo tumbado por Zoro. Este simplemente le dio la vuelta, le bajó los pantalones junto a los boxers y dirigió su miembro al ano de Smoker.  
-¡Espera Roronoa!-gritó Smoker, pero fue demasiado tarde, Zoro ya había entrado en su interior-¡Ahh...!  
Zoro sin esperar a que Smoker se acostumbrase lo empezó a penetrar fuertemente haciendo que las nalgas de Smoker hicieran ruido al chocar con la erección de Zoro. Smoker empezó a dejar de sentir dolor para tener placer y comenzó a gemir el nombre de Zoro. Zoro le cogió su pene y se lo empezó a masturbar. Smoker se corrió por el suelo estrujando su interior provocando que Zoro gimiera y se corriera tambien en el interior de Smoker. Zoro se salió de él y lo levantó llevandolo hasta donde estaba Law.  
-¿Que estás haciendo Zoro?-preguntó Smoker mientras era llevado por Zoro hacia donde estaba Law y contempló horrorizado como dirigía la erección de Law hacia su entrada.  
-Zoro-ya necesito atención-gimió Law sin fuerza y vio como llevaba a Smoker hacia donde el estaba-Gracias Zoro-ya.  
-Espera Roronoa, no, ¡Ahh...!-gimió Smoker al ser completamente sentado por Law.  
Law gimió al penetrar a Smoker y por la estrechez.  
-Ah..., Smoker-ya quien diría que acabaría follandote, ñngh... que estrecho...-gimió Law incapaz de moverse.  
Smoker gimió y vio como Zoro se posicionaba cerca de Law. Sin previo aviso fue penetrado por Zoro causando que Law y él gimieran. Smoker gimió con dolor y Zoro lo empezó a penetrar. Law empezó a gemir y aunque no podía moverse la fricción del movimiento, provocaba que su erección se moviera junto a la de Zoro.  
-Asi que quieres compartir la puta, eh Roronoa-ya?-gimió Law seductoramente mientras Zoro masturbaba a Smoker que gemía descontroladamente.  
Zoro no respondió y aumento la velocidad de las embestidas mientras lamía la espalda de Smoker, para después morderle el cuello dejando una marca. Smoker se corrió cuando ambos hombres le dieron en el punto G llenando todo el torso de Law de semen. Zoro salió de Smoker y lo sacó de Lawy lo acercó al rostro de Law metiendo la erección de Smoker en la boca de Law. Este la aceptó gustosamente y la comenzó a lamer, Zoro le ofreció la suya y se metió las dos en la boca comenzando a lamerlas por la punta. Smoker gimió y Zoro lo cogió del mentón acercandolo a su boca comenzando a comersela salvajemente. Smoker respondió el beso y dejó que la lengua de Zoro entrara en su boca. Zoro recorrió toda la cavidad de Smoker y luego se separó de él y le comenzó a meter dedos por su entrada. Smoker gimió y se corrió en la boca de Law y en el pene de Zoro, que también se corrió. Law se lo tragó todo con dificultad, y luego apartaron sus penes de su boca. Zoro dirigió la erección de Smoker a la entrada de Law e hizo, que Smoker lo penetrara.  
-Ah... Smoker-ya, te has dado cuenta de los efectos del afrodisíaco.  
-Ahhh..., ¿que efectos?-gimió Smoker mientras le daba a Law y sintió como Zoro posicionaba su erección en su entrada.  
-El afrodisiaco X, es el afrodisiaco con mayor efecto en el mundo. Tiene una especie de contagio que se transmite a través de la saliva y el semen. Y lo que hace es que los contagiados, se pongan muy caliente con la capacidad de desarrollar semen muy rápido. O sea que podemos estar así toda la noche-gimió Law mientras Smoker lo penetraba-y con la fuerza que tiene Zoro puede que nos folle mas de cien veces si sigue así.  
Smoker lo siguió penetrando y sintió como Zoro lo penetraba corriendose en el interior de Law, Zoro lo comenzó a penetrar y sintió como su erección revivía en el interior de Law. La fuerza de las embestidas de Zoro era suficiente para hacer que se moviera el solo, pero aun así empezó a penetrar a Law otra vez. Smoker era penetrado rápidamente mientras que Law era más cuidadosamente penetrado por Smoker. Law se corrió gimiendo el nombre de Zoro provocando una acción en cadena, Smoker gimió el nombre de Zoro corriendose en Law y Zoro se corrió en Smoker. Zoro salío de Smoker y él hizo lo mismo con Law. Tanto Law como Smoker estaban ahora extremadamente, Smoker se olvido de Zoro y empezó a liarse con Law mientras lo masturbaba con una mano. Los dos gimieron como perras en celo y de repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió con una patada. Un rubio con las cejas rizadas entró por la puerta fumando un cigarrillo, cuando vio la escena el cigarrillo cayó de su boca, pero lo cogió antes de que se cayera.  
-Pero, ¿que cojones pasa aquí?-gritó Sanji al ver ahora a Smoker follandose a Law contra la pared.  
Zoro con una velocidad endemoniada apresó a Sanji contra la pared.  
-¿Marimo?-preguntó Sanji sorprendido por la reacción de Zoro, quien lo miraba fijamente a los ojos-Marimo qué... Mmmmmmmphhhm-fue lo que dijo Sanji al ser sus labios apresados por los de Zoro.  
Sanji intentó zafarse, pero Zoro le sujetó las piernas, además por alguna extraña razón se empezaba a sentir caliente. Consiguió apartar a Zoro y se paso la mano por la boca como para limpiarse, pero no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar cuando Zoro lo volvio a empujar contra la pared rompiendole la camisa desperdigando los botones por el suelo. Zoro empezó a lamer el cuello de Sanji provocando que Sanji gimiera y luego le lamió un pezón mordiendolo. Le bajó los pantalones y vio el enorme bulto que tenía en el boxer. "Como puedo sentir esto, se supone que a mi me tienen que gustar las mujeres no los hombres, y encima lo estoy haciendo con uno, y lo que es peor, con el marimo"pensó Sanji mientras notó como lo agarraban del pelo haciendole agacharse y vio que frente a sus ojos tenía el enorme pene de Zoro. Sin saber porque, abrió la boca y Zoro se la metió entera. Sanji empezó a metersela saliendo y entrando mientras la lamía y empezó a masturbarse a sí mismo gimiendo. Algo del marimo le ponía extremadamente caliente. De repente los músculos del marimo, se le hacían extremadamente sexys y solo quería ser penetrado por él. Empezó a restregar su trasero contra la erección de Zoro, y este aceptó su petición. Le bajó los boxers lo suficiente como para meter su pene y se lo metió de golpe. Sanji gimió ante la intrusión y Zoro no paró ni un segundo hasta comenzar a penetrarlo con intensidad. Zoro le bajó el boxer por debajo de la erección de Sanji que estaba completamente erecta y se la empezó a masturbar al ritmo de las embestidas. Zoro empezó a pellizcarle los pezones mientras que lo besaba profundamente. Luego paso sus manos por los no tan trabajados abdominales de Sanji y le mordio la oreja. Sanji se corrió en la mano de Zoro y Zoro se corrió en su interior. Sanji ya estaba del todo caliente y no del todo consciente de sus acciones. Zoro se separó de él dejandolo totalmente excitado gimiendo el nombre de Zoro y con la lengua fuera, cuando alguien más entró en la habitación.  
-Sanji tengo hambre dame comida-dijo Luffy y al observar la escena se empezó a reir-Jaja, lo que haceís parece divertido-dijo inocentemente mientras Zoro se le acercaba-pero no entiendo porque estais desnudos.  
Mientras tanto Sanji se había acercado a Law que ahora se encontraba follando a Smoker mientras se besaban. Sanji entró en Law haciendo que gimiera y lo separó de los labios de Smoker, que gimió, y comenzó a introducir su lengua en la de Law. Luffy se quedó mirando y Zoro le agarró de la mano tumbadolo y colocandose encima. Zoro empezó a restregar su erección ante la dormida de Luffy comenzando a despertarla.  
-¿Que es esto, un juego de restregar nuestros cuerpos?-dijo Luffy comenzando a sentirse extraño y empezó a jadear-Zoro no me gusta, se siente raro.  
Zoro le agarró de la barbilla y estampó sus labios contra los de Luffy introduciendo su lengua, mientras acarició el cuerpo de Luffy.  
-Ah..., Zoro se siente extraño ahí abajo-gimió Luffy mientras Zoro le bajaba los pantalones-¿Zoro?  
Zoro no respondió y se metió la erección de Luffy en la boca. Luffy se corrió al instante, pero Zoro no separó su boca del pene de Luffy, es más, se la metió enterita y se la sacó y se la volvió a meter.  
-Ah... Zoro sigue haciendo eso, se siente raro, pero se siente bien-gimió Luffy corriendose por segunda vez al Zoro pellizcar sus pezones.  
Zoro le levantó las piernas y humedeció la entrada de Luffy, mientras la erección de Luffy revivía una vez más. Luffy gemía sin parar y gimió más alto aún cuando Zoro se la metió. Zoro dio dos estocadas y Luffy se corrió sobre su torso. Zoro comenzó a penetrar más duro a Luffy, mientras que este gemía sin saber lo que pasaba. Zoro se inclinó para besar a Luffy y este se agarró de su cuello mientras era besado por Zoro.  
-Mmm...Zoro-gimió Luffy siendo invadido por la lengua de Zoro y corriendose por cuarta vez.  
Zoro lo penetró con más fuerza en las embestidas y Luffy le empezó a meter los dedos aprovechandose de su poder, en la entrada de Zoro. Estiró sus dedos alcanzando con facilidad el punto G de Zoro y Zoro se corrió alcanzando con más profundidad el de Luffy, haciendo que Luffy se corriera. En ese momento Luffy ya estaba dominado por la calentura y Zoro se salió de él. Luffy se fue hacia donde estaba Smoker y se dejó penetrar por él. En ese momento entró Ussop.  
-Luffy, Brook esta contando historias de miedo quieres ve-ve-ve... Ihhhhh!-gritó Ussop asustado iba a darse la vuelta cuando notó como la puerta se cerraba detrás de sí.  
Se quedó paralizado del miedo y sintió como alguien le agarraba del culo. Se giró con miedo en el rostro y Zoro estampó sus labios en los suyos. Ussop fue tumbado en el suelo sin poder despegar sus labios de los de Zoro y Zoro empezó a meter su mano por debajo del pantalón de ussop y la empezó a acariciar. Ussop seguía presa del pánico, pero salió del trance, para entrar en uno más caliente, cuando notó que Zoro le quitaba la ropa, levantaba sus piernas, le daba la vuelta y le penetraba de golpe.  
-Ah! Zoro, Ah!-gimió Ussop siendo violentamente penetrado por Zoro-Si ahí más duro, Ah...  
Ussop se corrió en el suelo y Zoro cambió de posición alzandolo en el aire. Zoro lo empezó a penetrar otra vez mientras Ussop gemia como un loco, y Zoro se corrió tras un par de estocadas provocando que Ussop se corriera en la cara de Zoro. Ussop se derrumbó en el suelo lleno de sudor y con la cara roja con el culo al aire. Zoro procedío a volver a entrar en él cuando Franky entró en la sala.  
-Vaya, Ussop iba a pedirte que me ayudaras a construir una cosa, pero veo que estás ocupado-dijo Franky y entonces se fijo en los demás y en sus caras de sudor y excitación.-Parece que os habeís estado diviertiendo bastante, eh?  
Zoro se salió de Ussop y este abrazó a Sanji por detrás comenzando a penetrarlo. "Parece que Zoro los ha estado follando a todos"pensó Franky. Zoro se dirigió hacia el, pero Franky con un rápido movimiento lo tumbó en el suelo. Viendo lo caliente que estaba el mismo empezó a restregar su erección contra el trasero de Zoro.  
-Lo siento Zoro, pero mi culo no es de nadie-dijo Franky y echo un último vistazo a los otros viendo sus caras sudorosas y rojas. Todos ellos murmuraban el nombre de Zoro-aunque pensandolo mejor puede que sea tuyo.  
Franky bajo su tanga y penetró de golpe a Zoro haciendole gemir. "Nunca pensé que lo llegaría a usar, pero..."  
-Franky sexy spike!-gritó Franky haciendo la pose de Super.  
En el pene de Franky empezaron a crecer unos pinchos de silicona y Zoro empezó a gemir ante el contacto.  
-Franky sexy drill!-el pene de Franky comenzó a girar como un taladro haciendo vibrar el culo de Zoro provocando que gimiera de placer.  
Franky empezó a salir y a entrar de Zoro lentamente. Zoro no paraba de gemir como una perra y Franky lo disfrutaba, ver a Zoro tan caliente rendido a sus pies era suficiente para hacer que se corriera, pero decidio disfrutar un rato más sacandolo sentandose él en el suelo para luego sentar a Zoro sobre su erección. Zoro gimió ante la profundidad de la penetración y se corrió por los abdominales de Franky. Este se corrio en el interior de Zoro y Zoro lo besó aún siendo penetrado. Despues Zoro se salió de él y levantó las piernas de Franky dejando que él las dejara estiradas y Zoro se agarró de la parte inferior de su espalda. Lo penetró de golpe y empezó a recibir las violentas embestidas. Franky empezó a gemir el nombre de Zoro implorandole que le diera más duro y mas profundo, ahora estaba igual de caliente que los otros y solo quería ser más follado por Zoro. Franky se corrió sobre el torso de Zoro y este dio las ultimas embestidas liberando su esencia en el interior de Franky. Zoro se salio de él y Franky le empezó a lamer el pene a Zoro. Zoro le agarró del pelo y le empujó para que tragara mas de su erección y se corrió llenando la boca de Franky. Luego todos se pusieron en fila india y abrieron la boca. Zoro empezó a metersela primero a Luffy, que no era capaz de metersela entera y se corrió dejando rastros de semen a los lados. Luego se dirigió a Smoker agarrandole rudamente del pelo para hacer que se tragara entera. Smoker casi se ahoga al sentir el semen pasando directamente a su garganta. Luego le tocó a Law, y despues todos los demás. Todos se tumbaron junto a Zoro agotados y se durmieron.  
-Panda de animales-dijo Nami al oir de Robin lo que había pasado.  
-Tranquilo chopper, duerme con nosotras.  
-Vale..., pero, ¿estarán bien?  
-No te preocupes-dijo Robin con una risita y se fueron a dormir.


	3. Chapter 3

Zoro abrió un ojo y se fijo en que la luz ya entraba por la ventana. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Notó que estaba apoyado sobre algo duro y se incorporó. De repente se dio cuenta de que era eso duro, se había dormido sobre los abdominales de Smoker. Su mano ahora mismo estaba apoyada en los de Law y su otra mano en los de Luffy. "Que cojones ha pasado aquí?"pensó Zoro viendo que todo alrededor suya había hombres desnudos con restos de semen. No pudo evitar sonrojarse y entonces se acordó de lo que pasó ayer. Se acordó de la confesión de Law, de la posterior mamada, la confesión de Smoker, que luego Law se lo llevo y le metio una droga, que empezaron a follar y hasta ahí llego. "Como coño hemos llegado hasta este punto"pensó y notó un movimiento.

-Ya te has despertado marimo-dijo Sanji levantando su cabeza del pecho de Ussop y acercandose a Zoro-ayer lo pasamos muy bien, eh? Me has dejado el culo hecho mierda de tanto que me la metiste.

Sanji tumbó a Zoro en el suelo alejado de los otros y comenzó a besarle el cuello.

-Espera Sanji, que haces?-preguntó Zoro intentando separarlo.

-Vamos a divertirnos hasta que los demás despierten-dijo Sanji lamiendo todo el cuello y se paró ante su boca- O es que no te diertiste ayer follandome, eh marimo?

Sanji metió su lengua completamente en la boca de Zoro provocando que Zoro gimiera y pasó sus manos por el cuerpo de Zoro notando sus fuertes musculos. Zoro metió su lengua también para combatir por la dominancia y le apretó el culo. Sanji se separó para ganar aire.

-Mmm, que bien dotado estás... Zoro-gimió Sanji comenzando a masturbarle mientras bajaba con su lengua hasta el pezón de Zoro y se lo mordía consiguiendo que Zoro gimiera.

Luego bajó hasta el pene de Zoro y se lo empezó a lamer lentamente por la punta consiguiendo que Zoro se desesperara. Harto ya de la lentitud Zoro le agarró del pelo e hizo que Sanji se la metiera en la boca. Zoro empezó a subirle y bajarle la cabeza para que Sanji lamiera más de su polla. Mientras Sanji se comia la polla de Zoro, se empezó a meter dedos en su interior para prepararse ante la mostruosidad que tenía Zoro. Sanji notó que Zoro empezaba a gemir y empezó a succionar más rapido y Zoro se corrió en toda su boca. Sanji se relamió y se puso sobre la polla de Zoro. Se metió de golpe todo y gimieron los dos. Sanji empezó a moverse hacia arriba y hacia abajo buscando profundizar el contacto y Zoro lo empezó a masturbar. Sanji aceleró la subida y las bajadas hasta que Zoro le dio en el punto G y se corrio sobre los abdominales de Zoro mientras que el peliverde se corrió en el interior de Sanji.

-Ahh, marimo...-gimió Sanji saliendose de él.

-Ehh, yo también quiero jugar-dijo Luffy acercandose y levantando las piernas de Zoro.

-Espera luffy, ah!-gimió Zoro al ser penetrado por Luffy sin preparación.

-Nñhggh, que estrecho Zoro...-gimió Luffy sujetando aún las piernas.

-Ahhh, Luffy...-gimió Zoro empezando a ser penetrado por Luffy.

-Toma entretente con esto-dijo Sanji poniendo su polla en la cara de Zoro.

-Espera Sanji, Mmphh-consiguió decir Zoro antes de ser penetrado por Sanji.

Zoro no tuvo más remedio que empezar a succionar del palo de Sanji mientras era penetrado por Luffy, quien empezaba a aligerar la velocidad de sus embestidas.

-Gear second-gritó luffy y sonrió a Zoro.

-MMMMMM-gimió Zoro mirando a Luffy con cara desesperada.

Luffy se empezó a mover otra vez a una velocidad endiablada y estiró su cara hasta llegar a la polla de Zoro y se la metió en la boca. En ese momento Zoro era penetrado por la boca, a velocidad moderada, mientras que por el ano y por la boca se la metian y sacaban a velocidades increibles.

-Ahhh! Luffy, ahh demasiado rapido-gimió Zoro volviendo a meterse la polla de Sanji en la boca.

-Shishishi, seguro que te esta gustando Zoro-dijo Luffy.

Zoro no pudo más y se corrió tras haber sido dado en su punto G cuatro veces en un segundo, luffy se trago todo el semen, y estiró su dedo hasta el interior de Sanji.

-Aqui se corren todos antes que yo-dijo Luffy metiendo sus dedos a máxima velocidad en el interior de Sanji.

-Ahh, Luffy-gimió SAnji corriendose en la boca de Zoro.

Luffy dio un par de estocadas más y se corrió en el culo de Zoro. Luffy se salió de él y se tumbó al lado de Sanji girandolo y metiendo su polla en Sanji comenzando a follarselo a la misma velocidad.

-¿Conque diviertiendoos con mi Zoro-ya eh?-dijo Law recién despierto con la erección despierta.

-¿Desde cuando es Roronoa tuyo?-gruño Smoker también con una erección.

-Vamos, vamos Smoker-ya, se puede compartir-dijo Law riendo.

Los dos se acercaron a Zoro y Smoker se tumbó sobre Zoro comenzando a acariciarle la erección a Zoro.

-Te divertiste ayer bastante conmigo, y con los otros eh? Aún así que sepas que solo yo puedo ser tuyo, los demás no son más que basura como Trafalgar-dijo dandole un beso en la boca.

-No os olvideis de mí-dijo Law tumbandose debajo de Zoro de manera que Zoro estaba en medio.

Law comenzó a lamerle el cuello a Zoro mientras que Zoro era besado por Smoker quien ahora tenía su lengua con la de Zoro. Law empezó a meterle dedos a Zoro, quien respondió con un gruñido, pero vio que no necesitaba preparación y se la metió de golpe.

-AHH! Maldito Law-gimió Zoro mientras Law empezaba a embestirle.

-Serás hijo de... Tu no te mereces penetrar a Zoro, en todo caso tendrías que ser penetrado por él-gruñó Smoker preparandose a sí mismo.

-No te enfades Smoker-ya y dejame disfrutar de esta linda putita-gimió Law mientras embestía a Zoro y le mordía la espalda.

Smoker dirigió la erección de Zoro a su entrada y se penetró a sí mismo. Empezó a moverse mientras que Zoro se movía en compás de las estocadas de Law. Zoro giró su cabeza y empezó a compartir saliva con Law, metiendo su lengua en la cavidad de Law que gimió por la presión de Zoro. Este se corrió en el interior de Smoker, y a la vez Smoker se corrió sobre los abdominales de Zoro y Law en el interior de Zoro. Los dos salieron de Zoro y empezaron a follar.

-Este es tu castigo por atreverte a follar a Roronoa-dijo Smoker penetrando a Law.

-Si este es el castigo, no me importaría ser castigado más de vez en cuando-gimió Law, le encantaba ser tratado rudamente.

-¿Alguien me puede decir que pasó ayer? Que no es que me queje, pero es que no entiendo lo que pasa-lloró Zoro sin saber porque todo el mundo follaba con el y de repente notó una palmada en el culo.

-Permiteme que te lo cuente-susurró Ussop en el oído de Zoro provocandole escalofrios.

-¿Vosotros tambien, y desde cuando eres así Ussop?-dijo Zoro confuso.

-Zoro, hagamoslo otra vez-dijo Franky restregando su trasero contra la erección de Zoro.

-Ahh, no sé bien lo que pasa, pero está bien follemos-dijo Zoro metiendo su erección en el culo de Franky que gimió ante la invasión.

-Ahh, Zoro!-gimió Franky.

-Aún no me creo que vaya a penetrar a Zoro-murmuró Ussop.

-Solo hazlo-gritó Zoro.

Ussop no espero más y entro en Zoro de una pasada, comenzó a penetrarlo con toda su fuerza, que no era mucha, mientras que Zoro se agarraba de las nalgas de Franky para darle con más fuerza.

-Ahh, sííí, Zoro ahh, más duro!-gimió Franky.

-Eso es todo lo que tienes?-dijo Zoro siendo penetrado por Ussop.

-Ah, eh no, espera y verás la fuerza del capitán Ussop-gimió acelerando la velocidad.

-Ahh, mucho mejor, mmm Ussop-gimió Zoro girandose comenzando a liarse con Ussop.

-Mmm, Zoro-gimió Ussop despegandose y corriendose en el interior de Zoro.

-Tan rápido, ahh mierda, Nñggh-gimió Zoro corriendose en el interior de Franky.

-Síí Zoro!-gimió Franky corriendose sobre el suelo.

Ahora todos estaban en el suelo cubiertos de semen, Zoro vio a todos.

-Bueno quien viene a darse una ducha conmigo?-dijo Zoro.

Todos lo acompañaron y se metieron en el baño, cada uno se ayudaba a limpiar los interiores de los otros y antes de que todos salieran de la ducha Zoro los paró.

-No tengo ni idea de lo que paso ayer, pero por favor no se lo contéis a nadie y espero que no se vuelva a repetir.

-¡Serás mentiroso marimo!-dijo Sanji-Bah me largo.

-Shishishi, estuvo divertido Zoro, hagámoslo otro día.

-Si Zoro, estuvo SUUUPPPEERR!-gritó Franky haciendo la pose.

-Emm, sí, estuvo fantástico-murmuró Ussop.

Todos se fueron hasta que se quedaron Law y Smoker con Zoro. Los dos le miraban.

-¿Qué quereis?

-¿A quién eliges?-dijeron al unísono.

-¿Como que a quien elijo?

-A Smoker-ya o a mí-dijo Law.

Zoro se quedó pasmado.

-Pues, aghhh es tan difícil, pero después de todo lo que pasó no creo que debamos iniciar algo-dijo Zoro-Pero elegiría a Smoker.

-Por favor Zoro, al menos antes de que me vaya quiero poder hacerlo de verdad contigo, sin drogas de por medio.

-Bah, Zoro-ya estuvo bien por lo menos pude follarte, y antes de que me vaya me iré con un regalo-dijo Law cogiendo a Zoro dandole un beso por última vez-Ya estoy satisfecho, adiós.

Law se fue corriendo antes de que Smoker lo persiguiera.

-Ese cabrón...

-Bueno Smoker, creo que si te daré la oportunidad, después de todo no te volvere a ver hasta dentro de quien sabe...

-Gracias Zoro, de verdad te amo.

-Ven, vamos a desayunar, que hay que acompañar algo con toda la leche que hemos bebido, verdad?-dijo Zoro guiñandole el ojo haciendo que se sonrojara.

Los dos salieron del baño y se fueron a la cocina todos ya estaban ahí. Lo más raro es que estaban todos sangrando con chichones en las cabezas. Los únicos que estaban intactos eran chopper, brook, robin y nami.

-¿Que demonios ha pasado aquí?

-Yo te lo puedo explicar, pero primero explicame lo que paso ayer.

Zoro y Smoker sintieron un aura asesina detrás suya e intentaron escapar, pero alguien los cogio por detrás.

-No escapareís tan fácilmente-dijo Nami pegandoles dos tortazos a cada uno.

Zoro y Smoker se unieron a los otros en el suelo.

-Co-como duele tanto, acaso tiene haki esa mujer-se quejó smoker.

-Ni idea, deben ser sus poderes de bruja.

-Te he oído cabrón-gritó Nami.

Todos los malheridos se levantaron y se sentaron a comer, Luffy seguía tan activo como siempre robandoles a los demás mientras que los demás tenían ojeras y dolor en el culo. Terminaron de desayunar y cada uno salió a hacer sus respectivas tareas quedando Zoro y Smoker solos. Smoker aprovechó la ocasión y se fue quitando la chaqueta de marine lentamente.

-Uff, que calor hace eh?

-Tienes razón-dijo Zoro bajandose también su parte superior-Que te parece si nos vamos a otro sitio mas fresco?

-Es una buena idea-dijo Smoker siguiendo a Zoro hasta la bodega.

Nada más entrar Zoro lo apresó contra la pared y empezó a besarlo apasionadamente recorriendo todo su torso con las manos. El aprovechó para hacer lo mismo y deslizó sus manos por los fuertes pectorales del espadachín pellizcandole el pezón arrancando un gemido de este. Zoro se separó un momento de él y le empezó a besar el cuello, para luego morderselo asegurandose de dejar una marca bien visible. Luego bajo dejando un rastro de saliva hasta llegar a los pantalones de los que sobresalián un bulto. Zoro lo acarició fijandose en las expresiones de Smoker y luego bajo la cremallera y desabrochó el pantalon dejandolo caer para luego quitarselos. Smoker se quedó en unos cursis boxers rosa. Zoro volvió a levantarse y empezó a meter su lengua en la boca de Smoker mientras le metía su mano por el interior del calzoncillo acariciando la erección de este y luego bajandole el boxer completamente. Empezó a restregar su erección contra la de Smoker y despues se quitó sus pantalones y boxers liberando su enorme palo. Smoker se iba a agachar para lamerlo, pero Zoro lo detuvo.

-Dejame que sea yo quien lo haga-dijo Zoro.

-No hace falta, lo hare yo-respondió Smoker demasiado tarde, Zoro ya se había agachado y había empezado a metersela en su boca y sacarsela-Ahh...Roronoa, más...

Zoro empezó a iniciar un sube y baja mientras se masturbaba y cada vez añadía un poco mas la profundidad de la mamada. Zoro se lanzó y se la metió entera en la boca dejandola parada unos instantes contemplando de reojo la cara de Smoker totalmente roja y gimiendo. Zoro no pudo más y se la sacó de la boca. Untó sus dedos con el pre-semen que había y empezó a meterle los dedos a Smoker. Para relajarlo comenzó a mamarsela otra vez y empezó a dilatarle la entrada. Volvió a hacerle un deep-throat y Smoker no pudo más y se corrió provocando que la corrida pasara directamente a la garganta de Zoro. Este se levantó dandole la vuelta agarrandolo del cuello con su brazo. Le dio la vuelta a Smoker y lo besó compartiendo el sabor de su semen. Zoro retiró los dedos y colocó su erección sobre el ano de Smoker.

-Metela ya-gimió Smoker sintiendo el contacto del palo de Zoro con su piel.

-¿Como se pide?

-Por favor Roronoa-sempai, metemela ya y dame duro-gimió Smoker.

Zoro por poco no se corre al oir esto y le penetró de golpe alcanzando el punto G facilmente provocando que Smoker gimiera de placer.

-Parece que he alcanzado uno de tus puntos débiles eh?-dijo Zoro dando una y otra vez en ese mismo punto aún agarrando del cuello a Smoker.

-Ah... Sí, ahí, más duro... ah...

Zoro empezó a encontrar otros puntos débiles de Smoker y los comenzó a molestar. Pellizcó uno de los pezones de Smoker arrancandole un gemido, y lo volvió a hacer, pero esta vez le mordío el cuello y le penetró profundamente. Smoker gimió más alto a punto de correrse.

-Roronoa me corro-gimió Smoker.

-Ahh... Yo tambien-dijo Zoro.

Viendo el final empezó a masturbarlo a la misma velocidad de las embestidas y empezó a besarse con él. Los dos llegaron al orgasmo corriendose al mismo tiempo sobre el suelo y el interior de Smoker. Los dos se tumbaron en el suelo y suspiraron de felicidad.

-Fue increíble-dijo Smoker.

-Si-dijo Zoro-Aún tenemos un día y una noche entera para hacerlo, así que será mejor que aprovechemos-dijo colocandose sobre la entrada de Smoker.

-Esper¡Ah!-gimió Smoker al ser penetrado otra vez.

Y así comenzaron la segunda ronda.

Fin

Sinceramente no me gustó el fic, no debía haber metido la orgía no sé que se me pasó por la cabeza para hacerlo, pero bueno... Ya haré otro fic concentrado exclusivamente en esta pareja sin orgías ni nada, aún así espero que les gustara.


End file.
